User talk:Erpy/Archive
Stuff to do I'm currently busy working on the NPCs for FC. In the meantime there are several things that can be done. Among others: - I've received word that some of the recipes for SC made it in here already, but most of them aren't labelled as such. Some checking would be useful. Also, each of the recipes might benefit from an additional description detailing on how much it costs to make them. (in other words, the sum of the cost of all the ingredients used) - The category pages still have no introductionary blurb. One should be written for each of them if for no other reason than to get rid of the auto-generated placeholder blurbs. - The location pages are still very bare-bones. Province/town pages can use info on the location's history, industry and political structure or economic situation. - Monster pages are still very bare-bones. I wrote a few fledged-out monster pages for the first few monsters of FC, but didn't get very far due to wanting to focus on finishing up FC's NPC population. Older talk Hi mate, posted a response for you in my talk page. AshleyJames (talk) 23:55, December 2, 2014 (UTC) To make navigation easier, MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation can be changed to include NPCs, eg. List NPCs as a nav subheading in #World List NPCs as a nav heading Another to make navigation easier, add subcategories to the main categories; eg. in Sky Bandits Category add , that will place it as a subcategory. With category naming, I would put it as eg. rather than , to match the location. I have sprite sets of all characters for infoboxes if required, I mapped all characters to their sprites; animated, action, special, attacks, standing, etc. and recreated models of the stores using the textures too. There is a range of material you can use for design using the FalconConverter; a ripping tool for the *.dat content. AshleyJames (talk) 00:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Update There is nothing wrong with using in-game captures of NPCs etc, I'm not against it and you're correct in that placement in environment adds content to the image. Hence why I re-created models of stands and interior stores. Categories aren't particularly an issue, the best I find when categorizing is to look ahead; eventually the English content will catch up to the Third Chapter, allow for expansion and implement a system that's more future proof, eg. We know things carry over, so make templates that can expand to allow for refinement between games in the series and categorize the content under only the relevant game etc. This was my major stalling point, if you find a system that works all the better! AshleyJames (talk) 02:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Second Chapter release Hey lad, you excited for Second Chapter, release on Steam in ~12hours atm. I may come back to the wiki and see if I can't get a few things updated. Sorry it's been a long time since I've been on. On a side note, are there any issues you are running into, things you need done; templates, formatting etc. I believe I still have my local wiki still, which has all SC/TC content ready once I get the correct translations for things so if I end up spending time on here, there will probably be alot of content being added fast and in quantity. AshleyJames (talk) 04:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) So for that, if I remember right, you need to login to the admin panel for that. On any page, up the far right corner is a "contribute" button. If you click on that, then "edit wiki navigation" the main title bar shows up, or use MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. The stars follow like page headings, 1 star = main category, 2 star = drop box category, 3 star = drop box content. If Zane's name is wrong, you'll have to move the page as well, or redirect it to the new name. I've just had a look, and it seems in one of my cleanups I have removed the whole local wiki I had. A real shame, since I had new templates to update items that re-occur between multiple games. Plus I had pages created for all the new items, quests, fishing etc. that were just waiting to be translated. Seems I'll have to start from scratch which just means alot of heavy editing on the wikia from me as I get things right. I have noticed quite a few changes that you've made, I will be sure to peruse through them as I get new things into the wiki and keep them using the same format. I just hope I still have all the maps I created for FC that I can reuse again, they may be on another drive. AshleyJames (talk) 10:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Status of Wikia Hey mate, I got quite a few pending updates sort of in the process of getting into the wikia. As you can tell, I changed the navigation from the front page and trying to lay out database pages (Items, Ingredients, Recipes etc.) in the same way I have the current Weapons link. Also been trying to correctly set up categories to include but seperate the FC and SC content, typically just by adding FC or SC respectively in front of categories. The idea behind the new navigation is to present easy information which would be the front page (eg. list all Bo Rods in a simplistic table) using links to the actual item pages -- the same way the Arts and Crafts pages are, however eventually I would also create dedicated pages for each Art of Craft the same way. Also been trying various ways to create a page for enemies, new templates to seperate the FC and SC content, and ways to present map information in the same manor. Just a quick bit of information however, as much as I would love to get the wikia's appearance, navigation and content up to scratch, I have to leave the wikia again for a while. I have a large mining contract about to start in 2 days, and will be working for about a month straight, quite honestly I don't even know when the next time I will even get a spare hour to even login. At this point in time, it may even be required to pass ownership of the wikia on, if you are interested. I have been actively tracking the user statistics of the wikia since the SC release, and it doesn't look good. There is little to no interest in anyone from the gaming community in using the wikia, let alone finding any editors, I have put notices on the Steam forums asking people for content or to actively contribute, but the posts are being removed by community moderators (note; not from Sara dev, but other non-trails moderators). I'm afraid since I founded the wikia it has been a personal project, with pretty much 0 contributors for over a year apart from yourself. Let me know what you think, I'll be on tomorrow for a few hours trying to clean a few things up, beyond that yeah I don't even know the next time I will be able to login. AshleyJames (talk) 11:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Misc. issues/questions Hey Erpy, just wanted to pop in here to try and help out a bit with the stuff SC unleashed on all of us. I'll try to plop book information into this wiki and/or item information, though I might not have a whole lot of time to do so (and I'm probably not going to be able to provide Japanese names, unfortunately). Is there any specific format/template for character and location articles? There's quite a few red links (especially noticeable in the playable character section), and I'm not sure how I'd structure the articles. Also, since there's a whole host of new Liberl News issues in SC, what's your opinion on how the FC and SC issues should be distinguished? Rovan84127 (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Heya, Thanks for the reply! Finals are coming up on my end, so I may have trouble actually adding new content (though I'll try to rectify that once everything's over). I think I'll at least be able to provide some structure for character articles, filling in some quest information (specifically regarding bonus BP for existing FC quest articles), and/or other miscellaneous tasks such as any potential spelling errors. Once I have enough dedicated time, I'll try to contribute books as well as laying out the basics for Player Character articles. Additionally, what's your opinion on consolidating similar items together into a single page? Personally (and for example), it seems a bit awkward that each Quartz has its own page when they could be put together in a single page. For example, instead of having each Wind Quartz as individual pages, they could be grouped together either under the Wind Quartz page or a comprehensive Quartz page with all the other Quartz items. It could even potentially make differentiating between FC and SC quartz simpler. For example... * Time Quartz ** FC Quartz *** Action 1-3, Blind, Cast 1-2, Deathblow 1-2... ** SC Quartz *** Luck, Action 1-5, Blind 1-2, Cast 1-3, Deathblow 1-2, Death... Each item could be listed similarly to how Bulbapedia sorts different types of items (ie in a table). If there's anything that could be improved/changed/completely removed from this theoretical setup, I'll be glad to revise it/be skewered on a bo staff. Rovan84127 (talk) 20:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Request for affiliation,or Merge?? Can I make a reqeust for affiliations, or possibly merging. I'd like to have one big site of everything anybody needs to know about the Kiseki series and all other Falcom subsequntial titles Whiteknight810210 (talk) 06:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) New Infoboxes Hey mate, I noticed a new feature implemented called portable infoboxes. Been experimenting here: Template:Sandbox and created one here: User:AshleyJames/My_Sandbox. As you can tell I have been trying to implement a few changes to how items are presented, such as Earth Quartz, where there is a comparative table for fast information, then each Quartz is then listed below that's tabbed between games in the series. I'm hopeful this is what Rovan84127 has in mind, he liked the idea so far. If the process is confusing you, I'll outline a the way I'm currently trying to merge information. * An original page for the item exists, eg. Septium Vein, however is now re-directed to Earth Quartz#Septium Vein. This way the item still appears in searches as Septium Vein, additionally the Septium Vein page itself even though not containing any information, will preserve categories that are list-able in category pages. * Multiple variations of an item, eg. Confuse, are given their own unique sub-pages, eg. Confuse/FC and Confuse/SC. This allows items that change information, such as moving to a different element, to exist individually. * Moving information from the original page to the new consolidated pages requires new templates to be made to remove some information such as Name and Type, naming will be done via. page headers, eg. Septium Vein There is additionally a theme system with portable infoboxes, which can much easily color-code information based on element, person, or type of whatever. Much faster and more easily implemented than the classic infobox way. The biggest drawback to this, is the way table design is implemented through MediaWiki:Common.css rather than inside the template itself. So as for cleaning up how it's presented, I'm considering converting the classic infoboxes into portable infoboxes. Using this method it will neaten the pages up, consolidate the information, allow for collapsible information and allow all information to be preserved without creating massive articles that are overpopulated (apart from long Table of Contents -- which I may make collapsed by default). Let me know what you think of this idea, I will try a design on a random page, perhaps a weapons page so I can clean them up, I'll update once I've finished. Quick Update Hey mate, as you can tell I've been attempting a re-overhaul of the way many things are structured. I'd like to know any thoughts, suggestions and/or improvements on what I have been working on. One thing I notice pretty quick is how bulky the new portable infoboxes are; attempting to shrink them down is proving to be hard work. I have started including The 3rd content as well, but will not be making new articles for them, as many of the translations are broken. I have attempted to rectify some of the duplication throughout the wikia, remove unnecessary things and consolidate many things like information onto the relevant character pages. I still have a few kinks to work out, I'll be making up new horizontal TOCs for use on some pages, like items, weapons, etc. rather than having a 40 section long TOC. Hopefully will dramatically reduce physical page sizes. There's many other things I'm trying to work through as well, such as adding navigation tables to pages, like the quartz and weapon pages, also attempting to re-categorise many articles and content for better and more understandable navigation. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of trying to do 50 things at once, and alot of the pages are half-complete or unchanged. So yeah, let me know if you can suggest anything or feel free to play around with what I've got. ---- Regarding the crafts, yeah very easy to add a misc row. A quick rundown, the portable infoboxes use a data tag for each cell, which can be a single cell or a row in/out of a group. To add a new line to the template; Misc If you put the cell in the horizontal group, it will appear as one of the horizontal cells, eg. Misc I just tried it a few different ways and including it as one of the horizontal rows appears best, however it may limit physical room for people with Area in their crafts. I'll make the change to the template, play around with it when you need to. (Just add '|Misc 1 = ' for example). I made the changes to Estelle and Joshua. I'm not quite sure yet, but I was also thinking of adding in collapsible content for images and/or videos of crafts, s-crafts and the like. AshleyJames (talk) 00:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC)